One Punch-Witch
by Blazrman
Summary: Kyoto Miyafuji, a Hero for Fun from Osaka gets transported to a another world where humanity and witches are fighting against Neurois. Due to his overwhelming strength, will he continue to get bored with his powers. Or just make new friends and become a new Hero of the world. When doom approaches, It's up to Kyoto to make it right. Rated T.


**NOTE: The following story is a FAN-FICTION. One Punch-Man is owned by ONE, Yusuke Murata, and Madhouse. And Strike Witches is owned by Humikane Shimada and KADOKAWA. Please support both of it's franchise.**

* * *

 **One Punch-Witch**

Chapter 1- The Strongest Miyafuji, Reach the Truth!

* * *

2/18/2016 **Osaka, Japan**

In the city of Osaka, A mysterious black, futuristic alien aircraft hovered above the ground as it was attacking the city, and vaporizing civilians with lasers. People were in panic as they were running away and hiding. The aircraft started to shoot a huge laser, destroying one block of the city. The News reporter with a mic started to speak as he was wearing a construction helmet.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Yukimura! We have here is an strange black flying aircraft that shoots lasers, and it's completely destroying the building. As you can see, the Hero Association has ranked this mysterious flying ship is God! WE'RE ALL DOOMED-" The video cuts off as a person with a emo and long ponytail hairstyle as he was wearing an sky blue tracksuit with a black hoodie on it. He turns off his computer and stood up as he looked at the window.

"Well... Guess I better get going." The person said as he grabs an long yellow scarf and puts it around his neck and then grabs a white headband as he putted it on his head it was tight. And so he wore a dog tag necklace which said the name, "Kyoto Miyafuji". He then walks out of his apartment, as he got out. The face was shown as his eyes were covered by a shadow as his ponytail, scarf, and headband swayed by the wind a the left as he walked out.

Meanwhile, the black, airship kept shooting lasers as people were in panic. Just then a person with a sky blue tracksuit. Whose name is Kyoto Miyafuji, standing on top of the building, looking towards at the mysterious airship. Kyoto then takes off his hoodie and spoke.

"Hey... Don't you have a better choice to pick on your own size?" Kyoto taunted with a emotionless expression. The mysterious airship fired an large laser as he dodged it with inhuman speed as he lept towards the airship. He kept dodging lasers in midair until he lands a devastating punch on the airship. Then suddenly, the glue shining glow came from the impact as it glowed brighter than ever. Then suddenly, everything turned into blank white.

* * *

2/18/? **?**

Kyoto was sleeping on the grassy fields underneath the tree shade. His hands were twitching as he started to woke up with a gasp.

" **Don't you dare to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with your booger on your finger!** " Kyoto then looked around until he realized. "Oh, Just a nightmare." He slowly got up and looked around until he sees an a quite small town that is near the docks. Kyoto doesn't seem to recognize this place somewhere in Japan. He then spoke to himself out of curiosity. "This is new. It looks peaceful, though. I love peaceful things. Well, Should I keep exploring?" Kyoto said to himself as he went for the random direction instead of a small mountain town.

As minutes passed, he seemed to be lost in the forest as he didn't care. Just then, he heard the noise of a crash and people screaming. Kyoto heard the sound as he ran to check what's going on with his super speed. As he arrived, hiding behind a tree. He saw a old man who was injured. An black haired girl who tripped. And a another girl, who slowly got up. But, The old man and the girl looked at the girl with long black hair. But suddenly, something fell down the sky. as the two who freaked out. It was a three meter blue skinned man, completely bald, with face appearance that looked like Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z he used to watch. And completely naked with no private parts included. The blue monster spoke as a threat.

"You puny humans! I am tired of your happy lives. I will be the one to cure your happiness... " The blue monster said as the old man, brown haired girl, and the black haired girl who was bleeding was scared. "Now… DIE!" The blue monster starts to throw a punch to end them. However, Kyoto arrives with inhuman speed as he catches his right fist with his left hand. The three was shocked that he blocked the blue monster's attack.

"Hey… Isn't it rude to pick on little girls?" Kyoto said with a serious expression as the Blue monster moves back, looking at Kyoto. However, the blue monster finds his outfit and his style weird. He decides to complaint about his style.

"Huh? That getup... What kind of a half-assed hero are you…?" The blue monster asked.

Kyoto stood up properly as he puts his arms crossed as he spoke as the wind blew on him with a emotionless expression. "I'm just a average person who serves as an average hero for fun. As a hobby." Kyoto spoke.

"Really? A hero? I expected more by the likes of you…" The blue monster starts to grow into a monstrous giant as he continued speaking. "You people keep throwing trash to pollute the Earth. And thus, I have became Vaccine Man. I will cure everyone with despair. Starting with you and those peasants. I will grow stronger and I will never be defe-" Vaccine Man's sentence was cut off as Kyoto threw a punch with his right fist, hitting the face as the body exploded into gore and bits with one punch to end the fight. The three were saved as they were saved by an person with overwhelming power. Kyoto looked at his fist that was sizzling after the fight and then starts to yell.

"Why… Why do I always beat my enemies with just one punch!? GODDAMNIT!" Kyoto yelled in frustration as the old man talked to him.

"E-Excuse me…?" The old man asks. Kyoto noticed as he looked behind. "T-Thank you! For saving us!" The old man bowed.

"Umm… Thanks? I guess?" Kyoto said as he looked at the brown haired girl as she has a ears and tail of a Shiba Inu. The blue light starts to glow on the injured black haired girl. Kyoto said in thoughts. " _What the… Is she a hero or something? A C-Class?_ "

Just then, Kyoto hear an vehicle stopping. It was a women with a long black ponytail, and a white uniform and a eye patch on her right and the man coming along with. She ran and looked at the brown haired girl and Kyoto. The ponytailed girl spoke in thoughts as she looked at the brown haired girl and Kyoto.

"What is that!" The man exclaimed.

"Healing magic. But it's uncontrolled…" The girl with a ponytail looked at Kyoto. " _And this man… was he responsible for taking down this monster?_ "

" _Whoa… Healing? That's average…_ " Kyoto spoke in thoughts.

"Hijikata, watch over this man!" The girl with long ponytail commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The man who is named Hijikata ran towards to Kyoto as he grabs out his pistol and aimed towards him. "Don't you move!"

"Hey hey, you got it all wrong." Kyoto spoke with a emotionless expression.

"W-What did I got wrong?" Hijikata replied.

Kyoto points at Vaccine Man's Corpse. "See that corpse over there? The large blue skinned murderous man was about to kill three people. So I protected them and defeated that monster. It was naked anyways, not my fault." Kyoto then sees the girl who passed out. "Oh boy, She passed out. Like I said-"

"You there!" The girl with a black ponytail spoke as Kyoto turned around. "Hijikata, do not shoot!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Hijikata puts his gun away.

The ponytailed girl walked up to Kyoto and spoke. "Are you responsible for this corpse?"

"Yeah, It was a monster. It was going to kill those three over there. So I protected them. The old man thanked me." Kyoto replied.

"I see… Come with me. I want to talk with you. But first, I need to bring **Miyafuji** to the medical treatment." The ponytailed girl spoke.

"Ok." Kyoto replied with one word. " _Wait… She said Miyafuji… That's my name!_ "

* * *

2/18/? **Miyafuji Clinic**

As thirty minutes passed. Kyoto was seen sitting against the wall as The girl who is named Yoshika who was resting down, looking at her parents. And the girl with a black long ponytail is believed to be named Mio Sakamoto. Who is a Major and co-commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing also known as Strike Witches. As they finished introducing, Mio looked at Kyoto.

"And you, Come with me. We need to talk." Mio said.

As the both headed outside, with Kyoto standing next to the jeep. Mio begun to speak.

"I've seen what you did. Taking down that monster with your fists with only one hit. Is that true?" Mio explained.

"Well, yeah. I did protected them from that murderous naked giant man." Kyoto replied.

"I… See…" Mio spoke. "Anyways, state your name of who you are."

"Sure. My name is **Kyoto Miyafuji**. Age 20. Osaka. Just to let you know. I'm just a hero for fun… and profit." Kyoto introduces himself.

"So you have a surname like Yoshika? Are you two related?" Mio questions as Kyoto decides to make a lie.

"Um… Yeah. I'm her "Big Brother" to be honest. I have to protect her and stay by her side no matter what. Anyways, can I continue talking." Kyoto asked her as she nods. "Ok. I work for the Hero Association as a B-Rank Number 4 Hero titled, ' **Stylish Ponytail** '. The reason why I am a hero is because… I'm bored with my powers…"

"Hero Association? Bored with your powers?" Mio was dumbfounded of those words.

"Ahh, Hero Association is established in Japan. They're known for a variety of heroes to protect earth from unknown monsters." Kyoto explained.

"Japan?" Mio was skeptical of what Japan is. Kyoto realized just for one bit. He decided to curiously asked her.

"Oh, Do you know where am I? What year is this?" Kyoto questions.

"You are in the Fuso Empire of the year 1943." Mio explained.

" _Back in time, huh?_ " Kyoto said in thoughts as he asked more. "Oh, Do you have a world map?" Mio nodded as she grabbed it out and placed it on the ground, showing Japan as the Fuso empire. "Oh, I see. You can put it away. I'll keep talking about myself."

Mio puts back her world map paper in the jeep as she listens his story. "You see. I'm just a hero for fun, doing it as a hobby. And profit. Since you saw me took down that monster with just one punch. Having overwhelming powers, is pretty much boring."

"Wait. You're bored with your powers?" Mio said in a skeptical manner.

"It's true. Every time I hit an enemy with just one punch. It just ends the battle quickly. I don't know what to do… Maybe this world maybe have New enemies who are strong. Maybe I could fight them. Maybe you can explain to me of what enemies you're fighting." Kyoto smiled at her.

"Alright. We are in war against the alien race known as Neurois. They attempt to harm humanity across the world. But, we, Strike Witches are the only hope to counter it." Mio explained about Neuroi.

"Neurois, huh? Well then…" Kyoto cracks his fist. "If they're stronger like me. I'll take them on!"

"B-But you can't! You can't fly in order to defeat the Neuroi!"

"Don't worry. I have super powers like my fist. I run in super speed and jump higher about 100 feet high. Also, one question." Kyoto asked her.

"Yes?"

"Can I join? The 501st Joint fighter Wing thing? Maybe I won't get bored at all. I just want to show them of how strong I am with just one punch."

Mio was surprised that she is getting an first male member. She then smiles at Kyoto. "Alright, you better be best worth it to see how strong you are. For now, get some sleep at the Miyafuji Clinic."

"Sure." Kyoto walked back in the Clinic as Yoshika was sitting and resting, being concerned about joining. He then walks to the left in his point of view to see Yoshika's mother and grandmother, looking at the girl who is Michiko. Kyoto then starts to ask the two.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Kyoto asks as the two looked at him.

"Can I help you?" Her mother asks him.

"Yeah, I saved two of your daughters from a violent attack today from a big, blue skinned naked monster who tried to kill them. So I defeated it very quickly."

"O-Oh! Why thank you for protecting our daughters. How nice of you to act like a hero." Yoshika's mother spoke with a good gratitude.

"I am a Hero, honestly. Because of my outfit. But please, It's no problem."

"You not from here, are you, Mr. Hero?" Yoshika's Grandmother spoke.

"Actually… I… live here. And I train myself to become a hero here. Also, my hero name is 'Stylish Ponytail'. But, my real name is Kyoto Miyafuji. Pleased to meet you." Kyoto introduced himself as the three noticed that he's a Miyafuji. Yoshika then spoke.

"You have the last name as me!" Yoshika exclaimed as Kyoto turned around.

"Why yes. I'm just an hero for fun. You know?" Kyoto said.

"Hero? You don't look like a Hero."

"Well, I am. You saw me killed that big monster. Right?"

Yoshika then vision of Kyoto punching the monster with one hit. She regains her vision and shooked her head. "Y-Yes! I don't want to talk about it! You killed-"

"Look, listen to me. That monster isn't human. It had blue skin, big size, and a demonic voice. And also naked. That's why it's obviously a monster. Just remember that… Ok?"

Yoshika nodded shyly. "O-Ok…"

"Good. Since I'm part of this Miyafuji family. From now on, you're going to call me ' **Onee-chan** ' because of family matters. Alright?" Kyoto smiled at her as he pets her head. "I understand of how you feel and want to help everyone. I want to do the same, too. You see, being a hero isn't that easy. So listen closely. Ok?" Yoshika nodded. "Ok, Now… where do I start… When I was a hero that I can One Punch anything. I'm basically invincible. And I can't feel pain as well. Some people viewed me as a Cheat or a Fraud because of my powers. I didn't care, I kept punching every monsters, that are weak. And that's why I'm bored. Until Mio-san told me about those Neurois. This really changed my life. I feel like I wanted to take them on. Except… I can get bored after one punching it… So yeah, that's my story. If you want to call me a cheat or a fraud hero. I don't mind."

"No! That's not true!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kyoto responded.

"You are a Hero! You saved me and Michiko from the monster! I want… I want to say…" Yoshika then bowed at him. "T-Thank you for saving me, Kyoto-san!" Yoshika's parents noticed of her gratitude as the both smiled.

Kyoto then realizes that he's not a cheat at all. He then smiles at her and spoke. "I see. You do believe me. Thank you, Yoshika-chan. Still, you're going to call me 'Onee-chan' from now on. Got that remembered?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-chan!" Yoshika smiled at him.

"Good! Then we're going to be a family! Let's get some sleep tomorrow." Kyoto spoke as he decided to go to sleep. Today was a strange day of getting sent back in time, fighting a monster in one hit, Joining the Joint Fighter Wing, and making a family with Yoshika. Today was a strange day.

* * *

2/18/1943 **Yoshika's Room, Miyafuji Clinic, Fuso Empire** Evening - Clear Sky

Yoshika was seen in her living room, sleeping on her floor bed next to her table. While Kyoto was still awake as he saw Yoshika who was still awake as she said to herself in thoughts.

" _My power is needed? But going with her basically means I'll be fighting in a war. Absolutely no way!_ " Yoshika said in her thoughts.

"Hey." Kyoto said quietly as Yoshika looked at him. "Having trouble sleeping, Yoshika-chan?"

"N-No… not at all. It's just…" Yoshika was concerned about the war.

"The war? I understand that you're a Witch. But this is reality. There's no way but to accept it. I had to deal many things as a Hero. After I saved you and your sister." Kyoto explained. "I'm joining in the war as well. I thought it's going to be fun. But hey, we're family, right? Just stay proud of yourself. Anyways, night." Kyoto then goes to sleep as Yoshika did the same.

2/19/1943 **Miyafuji Clinic, Fuso Empire** Morning - Clear Sky

It was morning, Yoshika was brooming the ground as Kyoto was staring at the blue skies as he was sitting on the ground. Just then, she gets a letter from a mailman as she look at it. The mailmen left as Kyoto walked close to her and asked.

"A mail, huh?" Kyoto said as Yoshika realized of what it is. Yoshika dropped the broom and ran to her Mom and her Grandmother. Kyoto didn't knew what's going on. "Oh, so I'm brooming then." Kyoto starts to broom the ground. Minutes later, after he finished brooming, he went to the back side of the home as saw the three. Yoshika and her Mom and Grandmother. Kyoto went to check of what's going on.

"Oh hey, what's going on. Huh?" Kyoto waked over to Yoshika and looked at the picture. It seems to be a man with a glasses. He was curious of this person. "Hey, Yoshika-chan. Who is this person?"

Yoshika looked at the picture. "That's my dad. He left when I was six." She then flips to the second picture. What it appears to be Yoshika's Dad and Young Mio next to an type of machine in the middle.

"Is that… Sakamoto-san?" Kyoto spoke in curiousness.

"She knows my Dad…" Yoshika questions.

* * *

 **Commercial Cut**

The sound of a guitar riffs plays as it shows a white/black background Kyoto diving down as he lands a punch, showing the logo with a red/white background.

The different guitar riff beat plays as it shows a same thing but a reversed background, which then shows the logo in a blue/white background.

* * *

2/19/1943 **Intersection Street** Daytime - Clear Sky

Both Miyafuji were at the streets of the Intersection as Kyoto was dealing with one, bizarre enemy. Who is a cyborg. Yoshika was behind Kyoto, scared of the cyborg. He looked at the enemy as he didn't care.

"Kahahahaha! Do you think you can protect that little girl?" The german accent robotic cyborg spoke.

"Just who are you. Even you're a cyborg. I thought it looked cool. But in reality, it looks a lot like an fake getup that your genius mother who made it for you. What a letdown." Kyoto criticized the cyborg's terrible getup.

"S-Shut up! I designed it by myself back in Karlsland. I transferred my soul to become a killer robot! That is why I, Franz von Stroheim. Shall execute you two! That includes your "Fake Getup"! Ahahahahahaha-" The cyborg's voice was cut off as he performs an unnecessary move.

"Consecutive Normal Punches." Kyoto let out a rapid flurry of fists that goes 1150 MPH as the cyborg's parts was completely destroyed into bits. He then ignores it as Yoshika follows him as she gave direction. But she asked him why did he do that.

"Onee-chan! W-Why would you do that!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Relax, Yoshika-chan. He's isn't human anyways. Let's just head over there and go."

* * *

2/19/1943 **Dock Entrance, Fuso Empire** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

As the two reached to the docks. They see Mio Sakamoto, holding a sword that is stabbed on the ground as her eyes closed while the wind blows. The both ran as Mio looked up at them.

"So you came! I'm glad to see you've decided!" Mio then looks at Kyoto. "And it's good to see you to, Kyoto-san!"

"Yeah, good thing I'm joining with you. At least I'm curious to give those Neuroi a beating. Also, I became Yoshika's Older Brother now. Starting a family isn't that bad." Kyoto smiled.

Mio laughs. "I see you're taking care of her."

"Yeah, it does." Kyoto replied as Mio looked at Yoshika.

"Now, I take it you've decided to make use of your power?" Mio asked her.

"U-Umm…" Yoshika was about to speak but Mio understands.

"It's all right! Don't worry bout a thing! Leave all the enlistment arrangements and school-related matters to me!" Mio was confident as Yoshika was concerned.

"N-No, uhh, I'm not here to enlist…" Yoshika said as Mio laughed. Kyoto did not find it strange.

2/19/1943 **Docks, Fuso Empire** Daytime - Clear Sky

Kyoto, Mio, and Yoshika were walking to an air carrier, Akagi. He was amazed of the ship that still existed in the past. While Mio thinks about the certain situation about Yoshika's Dad.

"A letter from Dr. Miyafuji?" Mio spoke.

"Umm… You know my dad, right?" Yoshika replied.

"Yes. I owe him my life. It's only because of his research that I'm here today."

"What is she going to say is, Is Yoshika's Father alive?" Kyoto asked in.

"That, I don't know. But I can check-" Mio was about to finish her sentence.

"Please take me with you to Britannia! I want to go there and find out about my dad!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"If she's coming. Then I'm coming with. As Yoshika's Older Brother. I will always stay by her side and protect her. No matter the cost as a Hero." Kyoto talked in.

Mio smiled at the both as she slapped both shoulders on Yoshika and Kyoto. Yoshika felt the hit but Kyoto didn't. "That's a good look in your eyes! All right, then We set sail the day after tomorrow!" Mio spoke with pride.

"Th-Thank you!" Yoshika exclaimed with her gratitude.

"That's the spirit, Yoshika-chan!" Kyoto said.

"So, are you interested in enlisting now?" Mio asked her a question but she refused.

"Nope! I refuse to fight in a war!" Yoshika turns around and crosses her arms.

Mio laughs. "Okay, okay."

Kyoto laughs as well. "Yare yare daze… This is going to be good."

And so then, The Akagi sets sail, exiting the docks as the fleet heads to Britannia. Yoshika's sister, Mother, and Grandmother looked at the Akagi as Michiko waved.

"Good luck, Yoshika!" Mochiko yelled.

"Michiko! Take care!" Yoshika yelled as she was next to Mio and Kyoto.

"Take good care of yourself, now!" Yoshika's Grandmother said with a wave.

"Yoshika…" Yoshika's Mother spoke as she couldn't say goodbye. " _Kyoto, please take care of my daughter…_ "

"Mom… Grandma… I'm going now!" Yoshika yelled as her farewell.

* * *

2/19/1943 **Traveling to Britannia, Akagi** Sunset - Half Cloudy

Yoshika and Kyoto were looking at the Sun that was setting. Kyoto really liked the view. Just then, Mio came out of nowhere and came to the both.

"So, how do you like being on the Akagi?" Mio asked them both.

"Oh, yes, it's really nice!" Yoshika smiled.

"It's pretty cool. I can stand and look at the view all day." Kyoto said with a smiled.

"That's good. This is the only thing you'll find pleasant." Mio asked as Yoshika noticed. "I'm sure you know what's happening in Britannia as we speak. It's on the very front lines of out battle with the Neurois, who've conquered the continent." Mio then looks at the view with her arms on the railing. "Are you sure your only reason for going there is to check on your father?" Mio then looks at both.

"There are lots of people in need in Britannia, right?" Yoshika asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes. Many." Mio replied.

"I… want to protect them! I want my power to help lots of people like people who are hurt or sick! I promised with my dad!" Yoshika spoke as Mio smiled. "Ms. Samamoto! Is there anything I can do?! I'll do anything, even cleaning or doing laundry!"

"All right!" Mio slaps Yoshika on her shoulder and looks at Kyoto. "What about you, Kyoto?"

"I'll do the same thing of what she said." Kyoto spoke.

"That's good!" She slaps Kyoto's shoulder as he didn't feel pain. "That's the spirit!" Mio laughs as the Akagi and the other ships kept sailing.

Meanwhile, Kyoto carried a huge load of laundry with ease while Yoshika did less as they kept walking. The marine people were curious of Kyoto who can handle everything. Then, Yoshika does cooking as Kyoto assists her. Next, Kyoto was outside the changing room, waiting for her as Mio walked in. Next, Yoshika and Kyoto we're cleaning the floor as he used his super speed to do some fast cleaning on the Akagi's airstrip. Yoshika was impressed that Kyoto is really a Hero. Meanwhile, the marine people were shocked that he can run that fast because he's an B-class Hero who just does it for fun. Just then, an announcement voice came out of nowhere.

"Miyafuji. Are you on the deck?" Mio's voice spoke from the intercom. "Stay right there. There's something I want to show you."

"Show me?" Yoshika was confused as Kyoto stops running fast as he walked next to her.

Minutes later. A elevator panel rose up, showing Mio in her machine, equipped with a gun. "Mio Sakamoto. Now commencing flight training!" The big magic circle appeared as Kyoto was amazed on this. Mio then takes off in flight as both looked at her flying.

"Wow. Look at her go! It would be cool is she's a hero! Maybe she's an A-Class? No? I only know S-Class are hard to reach." Kyoto spoke to himself as Mio flew past the both. Yoshika was surprised to see it.

"Wow!" Yoshika exclaimed with excitement. Minutes later, Mio has got off her machine. The both ran up to Mio. "Ms. Sakamoto!" Yoshika yelled her name.

"What do you think?" Mio smiled.

"I-I was moved by it! It was so cool how you flew through the sky. It was almost like you were a bird!" Yoshika was amazed.

"That was amazing, you know?" Kyoto smiled.

Mio laughed. "A bird, huh? We're more than birds! We're witches who soar through the blue skies… Strike Witches!".

"Strike Witches…" Yoshika heard the word.

"That's a not bad name." Kyoto praises it.

"And these are Striker Units, our magic brooms. These are the results of Dr. Miyafuji- your father's work!" Mio explained as Yoshika noticed.

"Dad made these?!" Yoshika exclaimed

"With the development of Striker Units, we've gained an ability to fight the Neurois on even terms. Without these, the Neurois might have conquered the world by now. We, and all of humankind, owe Dr. Miyafuji our lives." Mio spoke.

Yoshika smiled. "Dad…"

"Want to try them on? They're your father's inventions! There's no need to hold back to be polite!" Mio asked her as Yoshika felt the Striker Unit as Kyoto saw her.

"No, I'd rather not." Yoshika said.

"I see." Mio replied.

"I understand about Dad's work now. But… I don't like war!" Yoshika said with confidence.

 **One month later.**

Two minutes later, Kyoto was near the airstrip and focuses his breathing as Mio and Yoshika looked at him. Kyoto then begun asking.

"Being a Hero isn't that easy to do. It requires to take a lot of courage, honor, and bravery. For me, I already did. I'm just a hero for fun as a hobby. Now, what you're going to see is my power. Be warned that it's very destructive. Now, look closely!" Kyoto then threw a normal, fierce punch. Two seconds later, the water reacted as it rose up like a upside down arc as the water reached fifteen meters. Everyone was shocked of his powers that was so destructive.

"W-Wow!" Yoshika was shocked of how his 'older brother' has so much power in him.

"A-Amazing! I never knew he can do that!" Mio was amazed as well. Just then, Mio heard something as it was coming. Kyoto looked at her and knew somethings wrong. She then runs towards the edge of the air strip as she opens her eyepatch, showing her purple colored eye. As she took a further look. It was a Neuroi. She knew it was coming as she yelled all marine people. "Enemy attack! 12 o'clock! Distance of 4,000!"

Yoshika was shocked of what's going on. Kyoto then realizes that this is his first time engaging the enemy. "Finally… I get to take on the enemy who is strong as me! I'm sure I'll give them a beating." Kyoto said as the Akagi's cannons fired far at the Neuroi. Nothing happened when the Neuroi fired back at the laser, destroying one of the ships.

"It's the enemy! This is not a drill!" Mio yelled as Yoshika saw the Neuroi in battle for the first time while Kyoto looked at it as the Neuroi kept firing lasers.

"Neuroi. Huh? Well. I'll wait for a perfect timing…" Kyoto said to himself as he looked at Mio talking to Yoshika.

"Miyafuji! You're a non-combatant! Take refuge in sick bay!" Mio commanded her.

"O-Okay…" Yoshika replied.

"Don't mind me! I'm waiting for a perfect timing. I got a whole lot of moves to use!" Kyoto talked in as he looked at the Neuroi.

"B-but, Mr. Miyafuji! You can't fly!" Mio exclaimed.

"Who said I can't fly? I can just leap up to 1,000 meters."

Mio sighed. "Fine. Be sure to get ready."

The ships kept attacking the Neuroi as it relentlessly fired back. Meanwhile, Kyoto was sitting down, looking at the Neuroi. "Man… This guy really like to make me impatient…" Kyoto looked behind as there are the line of planes, he dashed to move out of the way.

"All ships, maintain heading and take evasive action! I repeat, all, ships!" The ship's commander spoke while the Neuroi started to destroy the other ships.

Meanwhile back to Kyoto, he kept watching the view as he was sitting on the side of the airstrip as he spoke to himself as the planes start flying with Mio and her Striker Unit. " _It's really happening. My heart can't contain my excitement. Even though, every time I hit an enemy. I completely end it with just one punch. That's what cause me to be bored because of my rotten luck to search for strong enemies. I always search for weaker enemies who are that bad because of this. That's why I had no choice to be some hero who does a normal life of buying stuff on sale._ " Kyoto explained his life until the intercom spoke.

"We have a message from Britannia! 501st Fighter Wing has launched and is on it's way. ETA, 20 minutes" The intercom spoke.

Kyoto kept speaking. " _If I remembered coming here. I was fighting that big futuristic airship thing. Was it a Neuroi I was fighting at Osaka, Fuso- Japan? It did fired a laser. It almost destroyed half of the building._ " Kyoto looked at Mio who drew a sword and clashed with a Neuroi with a blue glow contacted. In results, Mio was able to cut the wings.

"Wow. Mio is a not bad witch I suppose. But my punches are still overpowered." Kyoto noticed that the wing regenerated on it's own. "Maybe not. I guess." He did not care about the explosion on the ship, but kept looking at Mio who was shielding herself with magic. "I wonder if she can beat it without me." He then notices a Near Hit as he ignored it. Just then he heard the elevator that rose up as he looked behind it. "W-What? Yoshika-chan? Is she going to to do it?" As he looked at Yoshika's magic circle glowed as looked at her. Yoshika then takes off, but doesn't know how to fly. Kyoto dodges the incoming laser and landed on the edge of the airstrip, looking at her as she flew up. "She did it. good for you, little sister. But… this is wasting my time…"

Yoshika then cast a big magic shield to defend herself from the laser. And then, Kyoto has no choice but to intervene. "It's go time…" Kyoto then charges his foot as the ground starts to shake as the people starts to panic while the water roars.

"Serious Move: Serious Series: Serious Jump." Kyoto then jumps extremely high with immense speed, aiming towards the Neuroi. Mio noticed that he is going to do it as he passed her.

"K-Kyoto?!" Mio exclaimed. Yoshika was able to defend herself as the laser stops.

Kyoto them prepares his move. "Go back…" He furiously uppercuts the Neuroi's weakspot, the core as it reacted. The core has been shattered inside by Kyoto's destructive punch. "...to your own planet…" As he finishes talking. He threw the Neuroi back with his punch, sending it sky high in high speed as it exploded into white bits. Mio was shocked to see this.

" _This Miyafuji… Kyoto Miyafuji… Did he took down that Neuroi with one punch…? Unbelieveable…_ " Mio said in her thoughts. Everyone noticed that Kyoto has destroyed a Neuroi with a single punch. Which unexpectedly making everyone in on the ship, cheering.

"Wow… It was weak… At least I helped them out anyways." Kyoto then starts falling as he was caught by Mio in a bridal style. "Sakamoto-san?"

"Kyoto… Your punches are unbelievable! How on earth did you do that!?" Mio exclaimed.

"I just jumped high and punched it anyways. At least I hit the core so I'm lucky this time." Kyoto spoke.

Meanwhile, the witches were amazed of the strange event that the Neuroi was destroyed by one punch.

"Wow! The core have been destroyed. Just one hit! Amazing huh?" The pigtailed girl exclaimed!

"Confirmed, Neuroi has been destroyed. Mission is complete." The dark brown haired girl spoke in a calm manner.

"Major Sakamoto!" The blonde witch yelled as she dashed forward.

"That lousy Perrine plans to hug all over the major during the confusion!" The pigtailed haired girl spoke with a giggle. "I'll just have to tease her later on, then!

Every witches noticed that Mio was holding a man who recently punched a Neuroi with a single punch. A blonde girl, Perrine noticed.

"Wh-Why is Major holding that man?!" Perrine exclaimed. "Who is he?!

Back at Kyoto, he looked at the falling fragments and spoke. "Hey, can you put me down now?"

"A-Alright. And… Thank you… for your help." Mio said as she and Yoshika flew back to the ship. "Also, you should see for yourself."

Kyoto saw the marine people cheering for Kyoto as a thanks. He never knew that this world is changing when he himself is around.

"Wow… They must have really liked me." Kyoto spoke in a calm manner. And so the adventures of Kyoto Miyafuji and the witches was already the beginning.

* * *

3/21/1943 **Vast Field, Britannia** Daytime - Clear Sky

Yoshika, Kyoto, and Mio we're standing at the abandoned building. Yoshika looked around.

"This was the address on the letter?" Yoshika asks.

"Yes. Dr. Miyafuji developed the Strikers here five years ago." Mio explained.

" _Wow… It looks ruined here…_ " Kyoto said in thoughts.

Mio continued talking. "He was here the day of the accident, too."

Yoshika spoke with a calm tone. "Ms. Sakamoto… You knew all along?"

"I'm sorry." Mio apologized as Yoshika turned around.

"No, please don't apologize. I'm the one who was selfish, but you bought me all this way anyway. I'm grateful of it!" Yoshika finished talking as Mio has realized.

3/21/1943 **Cliff, Britannia** Daytime - Clear Sky

Minutes later, Mio begun to explain. "I used to spend time here, too, with the doctor. I can only assume that your letter sent way back then."

"My bad always bad timing." Yoshika talked in. "He left on my first day of grade school, and noticed the of his death arrived on my tenth birthday. I did have a little bit of hope when this letter suddenly arrived… But I guess we're not meant to be together, even though we're family…" Yoshika noticed the name of his father 'Ichiro Miyafuji'. And looks down on the quote.

"Use your power to protect many. He used to say that all the time. It was from the sentiment that the Striker Units were born, too." Mio explained.

"Dad…" Yoshika starts to cry it's tears until Kyoto stepped in.

"Hey, Yoshika-chan. I understand how you feel. Look, if you feel down. Talk to me or Sakamoto-san. We can help you out. Like I said, we're family. A Miyafuji never brings down shame like me. A Hero myself. At least what I'm coming to me. Also, I'm sorry that I… lied to you. I'm not from this world." Yoshika and Mio noticed his words that he said it's true.

"Yes. My real name is Kyoto Miyafuji-Kujo. Norisuke Miyafuji was my dad. And my mom is Yasuho Kujo. Both of them… they passed away in a fatal car accident when I was 16. And I was so depressed and was about to kill myself. But I have decided that I decided to become a hero in my world. I joined the Hero Association to put my efforts the best. I became a B-Rank and named by the hero title, 'Stylish Ponytail'. Ever since I became overwhelmingly strong, I gotten bored with my powers. Just then, a Neuroi arrived to my world, It almost destroyed Osaka, Japan. This is where I came to this world when I punched a Neuroi. It's probably dead by now in my world. So everything safe. Sorry if I lied to you… Yoshika & Sakamoto-san… as a big brother..." Kyoto looked down on the ground as Yoshika spoke.

"Onee-chan…" Yoshika spoke as Kyoto noticed. "It's alright."

"Huh?" Kyoto noticed as he listened.

"I'm sorry about your loss of your mom and dad. I lost my dad as well. You protected me, Onee-chan. I… I want to stay by your side!" Yoshika looked at Kyoto as he wiped her tears off.

"That was my line." Kyoto smiled. "Sure, I'll be your Big Bro. I'll make sure to stay by your side since we're family. Like I said. We, the Miyafuji, never let down our shame." Kyoto stood up and looked at Mio.

"Is that true that you're not from this world?" Mio asked.

"It's true. But I have decided." He puts his right fist over his heart. "I decided to stay here in this world and protect the witches against the Neurois and Monsters. Even I kept hitting them with one punch."

Mio noticed of how he wanted to protect the witches as a hero. She smiled at Kyoto and spoke. "Well, all right."

"Also, My little sis is going to say something. Go on, just say it." Kyoto smiled at Yoshika as she looked at Mio.

"Um… Ms. Sakamoto…" Yoshika said. "Please let me join Strike Witches!"

"You heard her, If she joins. Then I'll join." Kyoto talked in.

"What?" Mio was confused.

"I want to stay here and use my power! To protect even more people!" Yoshika explained.

"Miyafuji…"

Yoshika turns around and looks at the view of the sun. "I'm sure that's what my dad would want, too."

"I see…" Mio came to realize with the smile. "All right, then! Leave the rest to me! I'll train you hard to be a full-fledged Strike Witch! You better be ready! And you, Kyoto Miyafuji! I shall make you a Bodyguard for our Strike Witches like us!

"Yes!" Both Miyafuji replied loudly as Mio laughed.

* * *

3/21/1943 **Outside, 501st Strike Witches Base** Evening - Clear Sky

Both Miyafuji was seen looking at the others witches as Mio spoke. "Now, then… This is Miyafuji Yoshika, who is now a member of the 501st Joint Fighter wing as of today!"

"I'm Miyafuji Yoshika! It's nice to meet you!" Yoshika introduces herself.

"Most of all, we have Yoshika's older brother as well. This is Kyoto Miyafuji, who claims to be the "Hero for Fun"."

Kyoto then goes for a stylish introduction as he does a Attack on Titan-salute as the guitar riffs plays. "My name is Kyoto Miyafuji. I'm just a hero for fun. And I swear to protect my little sister no matter what!"

 **THE STRONGEST MIYAFUJI**

* * *

 **Opening- The Hero by JAM Project (Tsuko. G Version)**

The guitar riff plays as the scene shows a burning fist, which then shows Kyoto from behind as he turned around and threw a punch.

ONE PUNCH!

The second scene shows the earth as the logo appears.

3, 2, 1, Kill Shot!

The third scene shows Kyoto and other witches who are facing various monsters and Neurois.

Too strong, Too bold, Too powerful!

The fourth scene shows Kyoto traveling along around the region all by himself with monsters at the background.

Whaddya say? Frustration! I don't give a damn!

The fifth scene shows Minna and Mio together and transitions to Yoshika and the other witches, then transitions to Kyoto walking alone on a rainy highway as the lightning almost near hitted him.

One Punch, It's done! Killed one by one!

The sixth scenes shows Kyoto walking on top of Mt. Fuji, running on water with super speed, falling down on a earth's atmosphere, which then shows three various Neurois.

It's my win! This is my win! Clear off!

The seventh scene shows one giant neuroi, Kyoto facing a huge monster, and him walking away with the defeated monster in bits.

Power! Get more power!

The eighth scene shows Kyoto throwing a punch in slow motion.

Till the limit! I won't halt I won't stop!

The ninth scene shows Kyoto walking alone on a desert as he stops walking and cracks his fist, showing his face that his eyes are covered from shadows.

Hero! I don't want you to praise my feats and name,

Clapping hands, complimenting me or acclaim,

The tenth scene shows Kyoto dodging a huge wrecking ball the that monster threw as he dashed towards the monster and threw a punch. The two other monsters ran towards them as Kyoto punched both of them.

Hero! Never seen, I fight against all evil far from all gaze.

A mob of monsters tried to attack him, but he does a rapid flurry of punches, sending weak monsters to the giant rock as the rock exploded in a huge radius.

(Nobody know who he is)

Monsters are closing in and covering the place

The eleventh scene shows Kyoto dashing straight in the air as threw a punch on a 60 feet monster as the monster's skin was burned into a skeleton. Which then shows Kyoto throwing a punch at an Neuroi as it exploded into white bits of fragments.

I won't turn back, I will show them the pain! 

Hero! In that case, my resolution will make them fly away,

The twelfth scene shows Kyoto punch various monsters and Neurois. And then Kyoto jumps up high as he passes through the witches as he uppercuts the Neuroi with one punch.

Keep on the fight, Hero!

The thirteenth scene shows Gertrud with her activated familiar, cracking his fists which then shows the other two of the man riding a bike from a left. And a person holding two Tridents on the right. Then another scene shows Mio Sakamoto holding a katana in a Samurai style, showing the other witches including Yoshika.

You lonesome Hero!

(What. What? What!. WHAT!?)

(I WANNA BE THE STRONGEST HEROOOOOO!)

The final scene shows Kyoto looking up as he threw a Serious Punch, creating a flashy explosion as it starts to go bright like a white light. Which then transitions Kyoto walking in a streets of Fuso with Yoshika as he was holding a bag of food as the wind sway to the left.

* * *

3/22/1943 **Minna's Office, 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base** Morning - Clear Sky

In the office, the red haired girl is was named Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, the commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Kyoto and Minna handshaked as they introduced themselves as he claims to be a Hero for Fun and profit. She finds him suspicious when he said that he came from the another world and saved Yoshika from a blue monster named Vaccine Man and a crazy cyborg killer named Franz von Stroheim, and then punched a Neuroi with a single hit. He then explains his past life and a road of becoming a hero. He then grabs out his wallet to show his Hero Association ID Card. His playing his picture, birthday, name, and his hero title that says, "Stylish Ponytail". Minna find it strange but decides to accept it anyways as Kyoto puts his wallet away.

"Alright, 'Hero for Fun' or 'Stylish Ponytail'. Whenever suits you name. I'm surprised everyone in Fuso is respecting you as a Hero since you took down the Neuroi with a single punch." Minna explains.

"Well, That's good. Even though, All it takes is one punch and it's over. it really isn't as fun as it used to be. And now, I'm Yoshika's Big Bro, Bodyguard to every witches here in this base. And so forth. Oh yeah, I protected Mio from a sea monster attack while she was training." Kyoto replied.

Mio laughed as she slapped his shoulder. "You don't need to be bored, though. I'm sure you'll get along with us as well. Since you have no interest in girls except Yoshika. You're her guardian! But, thank for protecting me this morning."

"No problem." Kyoto replied with a emotionless manner.

"Anyways, It's good to have you here, Kyoto Miyafuji. I understand that you're a hero. You are free to join in battles anytime. One question, Do you have any witches in your world?" Minna questions.

"Hmm… If I can remember the Rank listing of heroes from the Hero Association HQ… Ahh, I remember. She's a S-Class, No. 2, Calystegia Witch. That red-haired foxy lady. She rides a broom and wields a wand with destructive elemental magic. I seen her destroyed a 60 feet man with a single lightning strike in Morioh City, Japan. She was hot, though. But has no interest of mens."

"I see, so you do have witches in your world." Minna replied.

"It's rare to have witches in my world. Also, can I get going now? I want to meet with the other witches." Kyoto said with a blank expression.

"Oh, right! Let us take you to the witches. Follow us, Mr. Miyafuji." Mio said.

"It's Kyoto." Kyoto corrected.

* * *

3/22/1943 **Briefing Room, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Morning - Clear Sky

"Wow, looks like an classroom…" Kyoto said in thoughts as he was looking towards at the witches as he was next to Yoshika. He can see a pigtailed girl sleeping on a table which is weird. Is she a Witch or a Hero? Kyoto doesn't know as he looked at the girl with white hair sleeping on a black pillow. This is bizarre. Minna then gets everyone's attention

"Good morning, everyone. Quick announcement, in case you haven't meet them yet, let me introduce you again both of our newest member as of today! This is Yoshika Miyafuji! Major Sakamoto bought her from the Fuso Empire! And this Yoshika's older brother, Kyoto Miyafuji. He claims to be a Hero for Fun. He goes by his hero title, ' **Stylish Ponytail** '."

Yoshika bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yoshika said politely.

"Good day." Kyoto said with a blank expression.

"Hold up! Why is there a man doing here?" Perrine demanded, shocked in an outburst.

Some witches were curiously as well but they sense something strange about him.

"Well, Perrine. Some of you probably hear from Major Sakamoto already. I'll let Kyoto talk it out." Minna said.

"Thank you, miss." Kyoto then looks at the witches. "If you witches don't know who I am. I'm just a hero for fun as a hobby… including profit, don't call me my hero title either. Also, I'm the one responsible for taking down the Neuroi with a single punch."

"Eh?!" said the witches in unison. Almost every witches nearly have jaw dropped as they found out that if he is really a Hero.

"How is that possible, just one punch?" asked orange haired girl was she was surprised.

"It's true for those who saw Kyoto capable of taking down a Neuroi with his fists. It is very devastating." said Mio.

"Really? An hero? I never met him before." asked Erica.

"There is no way that he can punch a Neuroi with a single hit. asked Gertrude.

"That was him? He looks too flashy." asked Francesca Lucchini.

Charlotte raises her hand. "Hey, Stylish Ponytail. How did you get strong?"

"It's Kyoto." Kyoto corrected again. "And I see you wanted to listen to my secrets of how to get strong…? Ok then. Listen up! I will tell you of how I did… **100 pushups** , **100 situps** , **100 squats** , and **10km run**. **Every**. **Single**. **Day**. And never turn on air conditioning for three days on high temperature to think about not giving up or something. And always eat Banana for breakfast. There was a rumor that if I become too strong, I will lose my hair. But in results, I didn't lose any. That's all."

Everyone did not speak because of his secrets of getting strong. Until one of the witch, Perrine has enough.

"I don't believe you. Your secrets are such an flaw and thus you're a pervert!" Perrine said coldly. Kyoto then spoke with an expressionless poker face.

"OK." Kyoto replied calmly while Yoshika refused to use a gun.

"Now, where was I. Ahh, yes. Lynette, do you mind to look after those both, okay?" Minna said as he looked at Lynette.

"O-Okay" Lynette shyly replied.

As time passes, Perrine was furiously left and Minna dismisses everyone as she takes her leave. Just then Kyoto felt a sense as he swiftly dodges Lucchini's groping technique with inhuman speed.

"Not a chance." Kyoto said with a black expression.

"Aww. That's a no prize." Lucchini said with a sad tone.

"Please don't touch my little sis-" Kyoto was about to warm her calmly. She then proceeds to grope Yoshika's breasts instead as she was surprised.

"How are they?" Charlotte asked.

"Consolation Prize!" Lucchini answered sadly.

"Lynette's were big." The gray haired said and snickering as she looked to Lynette's chest, having to hide behind the table.

"Hah! She has nothing on me though!" Charlotte said as she was fondling her breasts

"H-Hey? Who are you three. Are you heroes or something like me? I'm not sure if you're both C-Class." Kyoto asked them.

"Oh, We're just witches. Not heroes. At least it's out first time meeting, Mr. Hero!" Charlotte said with a smile.

"It's Kyoto but ok." Kyoto corrected. "What's your name anyways. Please don't call me, 'Stylish Ponytail'. I've been stuck with that hero titles for a long time."

"I'm Charlotte E. Yeager. I'm a lieutenant from Liberion. Just call me Shirley." Shirley introduced herself as she lends out a handshake for both of them. As they did, Yoshika couldn't handle it as Kyoto didn't care.

"I'm so bored." Lucchini hugged Shirley's breasts.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Ensign in the Suomus Air Force. This is Sanya Litvyak, a lieutenant in the Orussian Army." Elia introduces her friend as she was very sleepy

"I'm Francesca Lucchini, an ensign in the Romagna Air Force." Lucchini introduces herself.

"I-It's nice to meet you all!" Yoshika bowed.

"You're not all that bad. At least It's nice to meet you all as well. As Yoshika's Big Brother. I'm sure I will protect her no matter what as the Hero for fun." Kyoto spoke with confidence.

"All right. That's will be enough self-introductions. Everyone attend to their duties. Lyn and Miyafuji, you have training this afternoon. Kyoto, you are free to do whenever."

"Yes, ma'am." Yoshika replied.

"Sure." Kyoto spoke.

Mio smiled. "You certainly know how to respond well. Lyn, Show both Miyafuji around the base."

"Understood" Lynette shyly replied until she noticed that Kyoto is missing. "Huh? Wh-Where's Kyoto?"

Mio and Yoshika looked at the paper he left that reading. 'Buying foods that are 30% Off during the sale. Will come back very quickly.'

Just then, the door opened as Kyoto came back. "I'm back. I wasn't able to buy food for cooking because of that giant rat monster in Romagna destroyed a food market that has a sale going on. So I destroyed an rat and saved people from the attack today."

"Th-That was quick, Onee-chan. You were that busy?" Yoshika asked him.

"Well, yeah, little sis. I'll explain of what happened."

* * *

10 Minutes Ago - **Near Food Market, Romagna** Morning - Cloudy

 _When I going to find a food market. It caught my interest that the food store had 30% Percent off. Just then a giant rat holding a spear and wearing a conquistador hat just destroyed the store for no reason._

" _Hey, you destroyed the store that had sales on it. And I don't like monsters who destroys stores like that." Kyoto calmly spoke._

" _Huh? You're not one of those people running away, aren't you?" The giant rat spoke._

" _I dunno. Look at you. You're just a tall man wearing a lame animal cosplay to show off people. I mean what is this? The Halloween party is way far ahead. And I'm tired, could you get lost?"_

" _H-How dare you calling me a cosplay. Your getup is pretty weird for an ass like you! Kahahahahaha-" The giant rat insulted until the rat was instantly punched to the head as the body exploded into bits._

" _You're annoying. Speak 20 words or less. That's all…" Kyoto decided to walk back to base._

* * *

Present - **Briefing Room, 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base** Morning - Cloudy

Kyoto finishes explaining his story of why he wasn't able to buy food for cooking. Mio was surprised that he's still powerful.

"I-I see… I understand of why you want to buy food from sales." Mio calmly spoke. "Anyways, Lyn is going to give you a tour around the base with Yoshika."

"Oh, ok." Kyoto responded as the both Miyafuji headed with Lyn for a tour.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. It's nice to meet you!"

"Kyoto Miyafuji, Yoshika's big bro."

"I'm Lynette Bishop." Lynette shyly introduced herself.

Five minutes later…

Lynette begins by showing both Miyafuji around the base as they gone from exploring the giant castle of the Strike Witches to kitchen. But Kyoto had to stay out during the tour of the bath house since it's been occupied by few witches. As they follow Lynette to the courtyard, they notice a group of news reporters and camera men were snapping pictures of two Strike Witches girls from the meeting room.

"Hey, Lynette. Who is she." asked Kyoto.

"That's Lieutenant Hartmann. She shot down her 200th aircraft just the other day." Lynette said.

"200th?! She fought that many Neurois?" asked Yoshika.

"Captain Barkhorn next to hey has shot down her 250. Commander Minna has racked up over 160, too" Lynette said. "I think Neuroi would've taken over this region too by now had it not been for them"

"I expected more." Kyoto said as Yoshika and Lynette looked at him. "I racked up 363 enemy kills. Mainly weak monsters. Since I fought an Neuroi, that makes the total of 364."

"Wow… You're that strong, Onee-chan?" Yoshika asked him.

"Who knows. I'm just a hero for fun. I can always punch a Neuroi with one hit. I've grown too strong." Kyoto said.

So the three kept talking as they headed back. Kyoto was wondering if liberating regions from Neuroi will make him a true hero and be respected by everyone.

* * *

 **Later**

Kyoto was seen looking at his touch phone, playing a song from his earbuds with the song name, "Guns & Roses" from 'Baccano!' as he was listening from his earbuds as he was watching both Yoshika and Lynette.

"You can run faster than that!" Mio yelled as both witches ran up and down the runway.

"Miyafuji! Tell me what do you see in front of you!" She ordered.

"The sea!" Yoshika replied.

"Lynette, tell me what's beyond the sea!" Mio ordered.

"Europe is, Ma'am!" Lynette replied.

"And what is the situation in Europe?" Mio asked.

"It's being occupied by the enemy, Ma'am!" Yoshika replied.

"That's right! It's up to you to regain that territory! The only way you're going to do that is by training! Got it? Training! Move! What you need more than magical strength is physical strength!" Mio yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" the pair of Sergeants replied.

Kyoto heard the word 'occupied by the enemy'. This causes him to raise his tension as he pauses the music and puts his earbuds away.

"Occupied by the enemy, huh?" Kyoto spoke as Mio looked at him as he pounds his fist to the palm. "If it's the Neurois. I'll be jumping into action and liberate with ease. I'll make sure if they're afraid of me. Except… I'll get bored any moment."

"Kyoto, You must let the Strike Witches to take turn. I've seen what you have did. It's true that your fist are very destructive. But still, we have to take action. If we are in a brink of defeat. Then we can let you help us fight back."

"I see…" Kyoto replied calmly as Mio went back to the two as the girls did some pushups. Kyoto then sees Lucchini sleeping on a tree. He ignores it as he kept looking at the girls.

Five minutes later. Lynette was seen using a huge weapon, which was a anti-tank rifle. She then pulled a trigger as Kyoto saw it flying. Mio was using her Magic eye ability as the predicted the wind. Kyoto looked at the sky as he was standing between Yoshika and Mio. Lynette then fired a another shot as Mio begun to speak.

"Excellent! You hit it!" Mio exclaimed.

"You're amazing, Lynette! I can't even see the target!" Yoshika praises her.

Lynette's animal ears and tail lowered down. "S-Sorry!"

"It's no problem, Lyn! We're still friends." Kyoto praises her.

"All right! You're up next, Miyafuji!" Mio asked her.

* * *

3/22/1943 **Runway, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Sunset - Clear Sky

Kyoto was standing next to Yoshika and Lynette. "Wow, you girls are pretty beat." Kyoto then looks at Perrine. "Oh hey, Perrine. How's the flight training." She ignored her.

"Worn out already, Miyafuji? Well, I guess that's to be expected on your first day." Mio smiled. "But you have very little control over your magic, and you lack basic physical strength…"

"An amateur like you will only cause trouble for the rest of us." Perrine said coldly as she looked the other way. "I suggest you just go back where you came from."

" _Well, that's rude. Call that a prejudice._ " Kyoto said in thoughts.

"That includes you, pervert!" Perrine yelled at Kyoto.

"Umm… what? I can't hear you. I'm only hearing sounds of my screams over my one punches." Kyoto said sarcastically with his hands to his ears

"You… you Fraud, Cheat, Fake, Beater! I don't care if you're that strong or not!" Perrine yelled at him. Kyoto then spoke in a brave manner.

 ***Persona 3 OST- Memories of the City**

"You are free to call me that. Just because I'm that powerful. Mio saw everything. Neurois are basically weak to pick on. Like I said, I'm doing hero as a hobby. Just for fun and profit. Doesn't matter if I get mistreated as a Cheat. I still carry my pride of the Miyafuji. Just to make my dead parents proud of me. The reason why I became a Hero is because it's who I am. People mistreated me back in my world when I defeated a 60 feet titan guy. Then I took the blame, telling me to give up and leave. I refused. I kept going and going. Non-stop. And that is why I've became powerful. If Mio swung a sword at me, I'd crush it. My prediction is extremely overpowered with my rotten luck of finding enemies. I faced Gods before. And yet, My rotten luck never changes. I'm not a Anti-hero, not a god, It's just me, Kyoto Miyafuji. A Hero for fun. And profit. I'm sure you find a way to change your heart. Because you have a strange love with Mio."

Perrine was shocked when he said that. Mio as well.

"I understand. You have a strange love with her. I considered this as a romantic distraction. That's why I have no interest of women except Yoshika."

"H-How did you know about this?! When did you learned about me?! I want answers!" Perrine yelled.

"I guessed. Like I said, if you keep putting more bizarre love with Mio. Restrain yourself from that. From now on, just be close friends with Mio, alright? I have a hate against lesbians or imperial dumbasses who are so cocky and a bit bitchy. But, I have one question for you… Perrine H. Clostermann…" Kyoto spoke. "What does it takes to become a hero yourself? Would you do it? Or just let it slip, let alone being one as a fraud. Like I said. I guessed." Kyoto looked at Mio. "Mio… Sorry if I acted a bad grudge with her. I just want to make her understand of how I went though."

"It's alright. I understand why she has a strange love with me. I will be close friends with her." Mio said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me. I'll be taking both girls and find a suitable resting area. I'm getting bored already. Go have fun with your flight, will ya?" Kyoto spoke as he carried Yoshika and Lynette with his strength as both girls are still in their Striker Units.

"M-Make sure you take those Striker Units off, Kyoto!" Mio yelled as he walked away.

"Yeah, I hear you!" Kyoto spoke as he carried both girls back to the Hangar. Meanwhile Perrine looked down and keeps hearing the word of a simple question.

"A Hero…?" Perrine questions herself as both Perrine and Mio flew for a another round

* * *

3/23/1943 **Runway, 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base** Sunset - Clear Sky

Kyoto was seen looking at Yoshika and Lynette. Just then Gertrud arrived to see the three.

"Ms. Barkhorn…" Lynette looked at her. but Gertrude looked at both Miyafuji.

"New girl. Hero for Fun." Gertrud asked both of them.

"Yes?" Both Miyafuji said in unison.

"This is the front line. Our ability to Fight on a Moment's noticed is what's most important. Go home, unless you want to die. That includes you, Cheater!" Gertrud said with the serious tone.

"Hey hey, now. There's no need for discrimination. I'm her big bro. C'mon, can we all just to be friend-" Kyoto was about to finish asking, Gertrud threw a punch until he caught it with his hand. "Yare Yare Daze… Can't you just let me finish one sentence? I do not intend to hurt people, miss."

"This doesn't concern you, Cheater. You're no hero! It doesn't matter if you can one punch everything when I saw it. You're just an false hero who just keeps lazier everyday! Your secrets of getting strong are just total flaws you have up. Now go home!" Gertrude let go of her fists in a angry mood.

"Hey… you're worse than Perrine. You know that?" Kyoto said with a serious tone. "It doesn't matter if i'm just some loser who does a hero for a hobby. Or a disciplined person. Or a hated hero who takes credit for nothing. Now, You see. I am very dangerous with my fists. I'm not from this world. And i'm staying here in this world to search for more stronger enemies to find. Like I said, I'm always stuck with one punch. If you intend to threaten my little sis or me. I will know… Since I sense that you're strong. How about I'll make you my student and see how strong I am."

"I have no need to be a disciple." Gertrud spoke. "Keep on fighting to be a hero, and you'll regret it."

* * *

3/23/1943 **Runway, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Evening - Clear Sky

Kyoto walked up to Yoshika who was sitting on the edge as he did the same.

"Onee-chan?" Yoshika asked.

"Hey, Yoshika. What are you doing here in the night?" Kyoto asked. "You saw everything, right? Sorry if that scares you, I'll be careful next time."

"N-No, it's ok…" Yoshike and Kyoto heard the voice. "Lynette!"

One minute later. The two listens to Lynette's word.

"This is my favorite spot." Lynette said.

"Oh! It's pretty, isn't it?" Yoshika replied.

"Yeah." Lynette replied.

"They were angry with me again today. I need to try even harder..."

"And I had to defend her because of this nonsense. I even scolded Perrine as well." Kyoto talked in. "I'm sure you saw everything Lyn. I'm sorry."

"O-Oh, no! It's ok! But you did well, Kyoto!" Lynette said.

"Thanks. It's just that… Am I just a fraud taking credit just for one punch? I mean, Shirley and Lucchini were nice to me and praised me. Mio as well. But some like Perrine and Gertrud, I don't know. I tried to be nice with them but they just can't calm down." Kyoto feels frustration. "I feel like shit…"

"O-Onee-chan! You have me! And Lynette, too! It's because we're friends!" Yoshika smiled at Kyoto.

"I'm jealous of you both." Lynette said as she looked down. Both of the looked at her.

"About what?" Yoshika spoke

"You know how to try hard and never give up…"

"They wrote that same thing on my report cards!" Yoshika smiled.

"I don't have any redeeming qualities, though. I wonder if I should even be here..."

"To hell with that!" Kyoto talked in.

"K-Kyoto?" Lynette looked at him.

 ***Persona 3 FES OST- Brand New Days - The Beginning-**

"Look, I hate how girls give up if that just want to wuss out like a loser they are. I haven't given up as a hero for fun yet. I still train to become stronger. I shattered the ground once in my world. I took that blame for that. I took down a mob of gangsters, I took blame for that. Stopping bank robbers, destroying a meteor, killing a psychotic giant man who almost destroyed a japanese farm town. I took all of that blame. I took their credits from other heroes. Mainly S, A, B, and C Rank heroes." Kyoto sighed. "If you want to be angry with me. Go ahead. I'll take all of the blame for you."

"N-No!" Lynette yelled at him until she excused her temper. "I'm sorry…" Lynette stood up and tried to run away. But Kyoto grabbed arm in split second.

"Being depressed won't help! You're making it worse! It'll get you nowhere!" Kyoto yelled.

"G-Get off of me!" Lynette yelled as she tried to let go.

"I refuse until you listen to me, dammit! You can't show your hated side of how bad you are. Your thoughts and mind are being poisoned because of you. Since who said that you're not perfect. Everyone isn't perfect!" Kyoto yelled as Lynette came to realize. "I don't want you go or sad or depressed. I faced death once. And it was sure scary. But so what, I'm already strong. I have a desire to help everyone like Yoshika said. I lost my parents from a fatal car crash. They're never to be seen again. I lost my family, everything that I cherish! I was so depressed until I had a change of heart to become a Hero! Don't you want to become a Hero like anyone else, do you?"

Kyoto let go of her hand, Lynette starts to cry out tears upon realization. Yoshika saw Kyoto.

"Onee-chan…" Yoshika said in a sad expression.

Lynette starts crying and hugs Kyoto. He noticed as he starts hugging her back, he then starts to speak.

"I refuse to lose anyone that I care for. I don't want to lose you like Yoshika. We're your friends, right? You're not a burden or anything. But all you need is just a little hope in you. To find hope. Is to accept your true self. It is reality I'm talking about…" Kyoto's tears starts to flow down.

"K-Kyoto… I'm… I'm sorry…" Lynette apologized as she kept sobbing.

"It's alright… I don't want to lose you anymore…" Kyoto spoke as Yoshika hugs them both. "We're family… right?"

Minna was seen from afar, smiling at Kyoto for his actions. "You've done well, Kyoto…"

* * *

3/24/1943 **Runway, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Morning - Clear Sky

Kyoto was all alone. Looking at the sky to see the Witches flying in action. He turns around to see Minna walking towards him. "Minna?"

"Kyoto… Do you have a moment?" Minna asked.

"Oh, sure." Kyoto replied as Minna got close to him.

"Lyn hails from this land of Britannia. I assume you're aware the European continent is in Neurois' hands?

"So I heard…"

"Protecting Britannia, her homeland and the last bastion of Europe… The pressure of that makes her helpless in actual combat."

"I see… I'm a Hero for fun. Maybe professional. I want to free Britannia myself. People of Fuso respected me because of my power. And I want to do the same. My honing the name as 'Stylish Ponytail'. I just want to make Lynette to live in happiness."

"B-But, You can't just do that! You'll get killed-"

"Like I said, I'm overpowered. I'm invincible. And I can't feel pain. I'm Yoshika's Big Bro. And I'm sure I will do it for Lynette."

"I see… About Lynette. When she wanted to join witches. She wanted to help everyone and their troubles."

"That's what my sis said."

"Indeed, If you always remember of both Yoshika and Lynette's words. I'm sure the both will be able to help everyone. Even you." Minna smiled.

"So… are you letting me to…?"

"Liberate Britannia? I understand that you may be a god and a Hero. Do it for everyone sake, Kyoto Miyafuji." Minna smiled.

Kyoto then smiled at her. "Thank you, Commander. I'll go talk to her right now. Do what you gotta do." Kyoto then uses super speed to run to meet up with Lynette.

* * *

3/24/1943 **Lynette's Quarters, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Morning - Clear Sky

Lynette was seen in her room on her bed. Kyoto knocked the door to asked. "Can I come on, please? It's something important."

"C-Come in." Lynette said shyly as Kyoto walked up to her.

"There's something I wanna talk about…"

"W-What is it?"

"I understand of how your homeland is still captured. But I have decided… I'm going to liberate Britannia myself!"

"W-What!? You can't! If you do that, you'll die!"

"Who said I can die? I'm a Hero, I'm basically invincible and I can't feel pain. Look, just believe in me. And yourself. And Yoshika! You are her friend! And I'm your friend as well! Just understand me… And tell me your wish… your desire…"

"I… I wanted to be happy again once Britannia is liberated. So that way I… I…"

"Lynette…"

Lynette looked at Kyoto. "Huh?"

"Your wish…" Kyoto hugs her. "Have been loud and clear!"

Lynette hugs him. "Now, wish me luck…" Kyoto said as let go of her as he brought out some sort of camera as he straps on his head.

"Kyoto? What is that on your head?" Lynette points the camera.

"It's my GoPro Camera. I'll show you proof once I come back. Stay safe, Lynette." Kyoto smiles at her as he takes his leave. He then closes the door and makes his run with super speed, heading to Britannia right away

* * *

3/24/1943 **Occupied Neuroi Area, Britannia** Daytime - Rainy

Kyoto was seen standing on Big Ben Clocktower. He activates the recording of his GoPro to show proof. He then said to himself as he looked at the black upside down cyclone in the sky. "Man… Ok… This is my first solo mission thanks to Commander Minna's permission. I'm doing this for Lynnete's sake and all witches. Wish me luck, everyone. A profession hero is on it's way." Kyoto jumped high with immense speed. He then finds an Neuroi as he swiftly punched the Neuroi as it exploded into white bits. All of the Neurois targeted on Kyoto as he spoke with the serious mood.

 ***The Hero - JAM Project**

"Hey there, Neurois… I've been waiting for this to fight all of you freaks! The witches… ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION!" Kyoto dashed towards the Neuroi as it fired lasers, he dodges swiftly with momentum until he threw his fist at the Neuroi as he bounced off of it as he kept punching Neurois as it kept being exploded in white bits. He spoke to himself as he kept talking while punching and kicking Neurois.

"This amazing… I'm punching those Neuroi in one hit. I think it reacted by having their core destroyed… I see… This is the real thrill of a fight… my heart is feeling the true meaning of excitement! Bring it, Neurois!" Kyoto then kicks the Neuroi up into the sky as he turned around and destroyed a speed type Neuroi with a punch. He then jumps up to fight a big Neuroi as he used his move.

"Consecutive Normal Punches" Kyoto let out his insane rapid flurry of his fist, instantly destroying a giant Neuroi into white bits. He continued punching more Neuroi as the people came out hiding, looking at Kyoto who was taking on all Neuroi by himself.

"W-Who is he?! He's looks strong!" One of the Britannian civilians spoke.

"Is that all you got, Neurois? Come on!" As he punched one Neuroi into the sky as it exploded. Kyoto then looks at a huge mob of Neuroi about two hundred of them. All 200 Neuroi charged a huge, gigantic, laser aimed at Kyoto. He decided to use his dangerous move as he jumped up in the air of 1,000 meters.

As the huge laser fired. Kyoto then uses his final move. " **Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch.** " Kyoto then lets out an very serious punch as it punched the laser through as the wind current reacted to act like a dangerous hurricane. The serious punch made 200 Neurois exploded into bits as the clouds spreads out as from the punch. The dark cyclone in the sky disappears away, showing a clear, blue sky. With all the Neuroi who occupied Britannia are dead. He lands on the rooftop, looking at the sky as he talked to himself.

"It's over… Britannia is freed, liberated once and for all. I hope that could make you happy, Lynette." As he said that, he looked behind as he saw a huge mob of people cheering for Kyoto, as thanks for liberating the homeland. He felt like he's being treated rather than his own world. He decides to leave in a flash as he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Lynette and Yoshika who are on battle and actually destroyed a Neuroi. She noticed that the clouds were spreaded out.

"L-Lynette? What's with the clouds…?" Yoshika asked.

"He did it…" Lynette starts to have tears flowing down. "Kyoto… has done it… Thank you, Kyoto…"

"Kyoto… Wait! Don't tell me he did it!" Yoshika spoke.

* * *

3/24/1943 **Kyoto's Quarters, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Daytime - Clear Sky

Kyoto then lays on the bed as he rests, staring at the ceiling. "Well, Lynette. Your homeland has been liberated… Hope that makes you happy." He then takes a deep sigh and goes to bed. "I hope they're coming back by now…"

Five minutes later, He slowly opens his eyes as he hears footsteps of someone running closer. The door opens as he saw Lynette as she ran to hug Kyoto's face was pressed onto Lynette's breasts as she was laughing in excitement.

"L-Lynette! I-I can't breathe, y'know!?" Kyoto exclaimed as he can't breathe. Lynette then let's go of him as she spoke.

"Thank you, Kyoto! Thank you for liberating my Homeland!" Lynette was surprisingly happy.

"You can call me Kyo for short. It might be better that way." Kyoto smiled.

"You can call me Lyn then!"

"Good thing we're friends, Lyn. Good thing I got proof-" Kyoto then looks at the other witches from the door. "What are you girls doing?"

"Umm… Lyn told me that you liberated her homeland, Onee-chan." Yoshika said with a smile.

"Minna told me everything that you did it for her sake. I'm proud of you, Hero." Mio said.

"I'm impressed of your actions, new guy. I'm sorry for everything of what happened. Let us be close friends." Gertrud spoke calmly.

"At least… You did well this time, Kyoto…" Perrine spoke as she slightly blushed as he slowly looked away.

"Hey, pro! Nice job getting rid the Neuroi jerks." Shirley praises her.

"You gotta show us of how to move those clouds! Because it was awesome!" Lucchini exclaimed.

"Me and Sanya only met you. I'd say good job, Kyoto." Eila compliments him.

"You girls… Wow, I'm famous now. At least I took down two hundred Neuroi with my **Serious Punch** move. Anyways…" Kyoto grabbed out a touch phone and starts to play the video to show to Lynette. The witches are impressed with the new technology.

"Onee-chan? What is that?" Yoshika points at his phone.

"That's my phone. It's still safe. Anyways, you witches can come watch it. I'll show you of how good I am." Kyoto tells the witches to come here as they looked at the video of him, punching Neurois with one hit. Every witches were surprised that he was able to do the Serious Punch that killed 200 Neuroi, including the cyclone that disappeared. Everyone looked at Kyoto as he didn't know what's going on.

"It… It was nothing but I wasn't bored for now since I helped Lyn out be liberating her homeland. I've grown too strong…" Kyoto talked to himself as he was hugged by Lynette.

"Well, it seems people of Britannia respected you, Kyoto." Minna smiled at him.

"Yeah, back in my world. They didn't treat me well because. Now here, I think I like it here in this world. Also, I haven't eat… I feel hungry…" Kyoto spoke as he didn't eat.

"O-Oh, all right! I'll head to the kitchen! Lyn, can you come?" Yoshika left the room as Lyn responded as a yes, she hugged him one more time as she got off his bed and left the room.

"Well… I guess I'll be getting some food. Feel free to come with me if you want." Kyoto said as he left the room as the other witches decided to follow him. And so the time passes…

* * *

3/24/1943 **Kyoto's Quarters, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Evening - Clear Sky

Kyoto remembered when he drank Perrine's Marigold Herbal Tea. Which eventually became his favorite. His eyes were still awake as he said to himself. " _First some witches hate me and then I'm famous now? Geez, well that's a huge change. At least living here in this world is much better than in my world. People of Fuso and Britannia likes me now because of my One Punch. Good thing Lynette is proud of me. I guess I'm a hero after all… But I'm still bored._ " He then hears a door opening, Lynette was seen in her bra and panties. Which makes Kyoto confused.

"K-Kyo? May I come in?" Lynette was slightly blushed as she was carrying her clothes just in case.

"Oh, sure. What's with the bra for." Kyoto asked.

"Well… I wanted to… sleep with you…"

"Did you asked Minna?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then come in. I don't mind sleeping with girls."

"O-Ok…" Lynette shyly replied as she put her clothes on his table and got on his bed as she presses her breasts onto Kyoto's back as he felt it. He didn't care.

"Well, I don't mind your soft breasts. But I'm going to sleep and start off a day." Kyoto was about to go to sleep until Lynette spoke.

"Umm… Thank you for everything, Kyo. Britannia is free now." Lynette smiled at him.

"It's no problem. Me, Yoshika, and You. We're friends after all. Anyway's night." Kyoto went to sleep right away as Lynette hugged Kyoto as her breasts were pressed into Kyoto's back.

* * *

3/25/1943 **Kyoto's Quarters, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Morning - Clear Sky

Kyoto slowly wakes up as he looks around. " _Oh, been sleeping with Lynette. That's strange. Oh well, I'll wake her up._ " He then gives her a soft nudge with his right hand.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine. It's a good day, isn't it?" Kyoto nudges her as she slowly waked up with a yawn.

"O-Oh, Good morning, Kyo." Lynette replied.

"Feeling a bit tired?"

"Not really. Oh!" Lynette got off his bed and wore back her clothes. "Is it ok? If I could… hang out with you for a bit?"

"Umm… Sure I guess?"

"Ok!" Lynette got on his bed and hugs him. However, Lynette unknowingly activated her familiar as her ears and tail pop out.

"Whoa…" Kyoto was surprised until he started to pet her head. " _Is she a cat or something?_ "

Just then, Yoshika opens the door. "Onee-chan? Have you seen Lyn-" She starts to look at Kyoto petting Lynette. "O-Onee-chan!? What are you doing?"

Lynette noticed her voice as her familiar was deactivated as she got off his bed. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lynette said with a blush.

"It's alright. She wanted to sleep with me since I liberated her homeland. I was hoping the food store is repaired so I can buy some food for cooking. Only if theres sales." Kyoto spoke.

Lynette looked at Kyoto. "Kyo. Do you want to help with our cooking."

"Sure, But first, I'll have to run some errands first. I heard stores in Karlsland has some sales off. So I'll go buy some myself. Later." Kyoto then leaves his room to search for stores that has sales.

* * *

3/25/1943 **Dining Hall, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Daytime - Clear Sky

Lynette and Yoshika were seen cooking as they were chatting.

"Hey, Yoshika! Did you hear?" Lynette said. "The Kauhava base went into action to find a lost child!"

"Really?! We even do that sort of thing?! That's incredible!" Yoshika smiled at her as she was amazed.

"Yeah! All just for one kid!"

"Bit I guess if we can't help people one at a time like that, then we can't possibly help everyone, huh?"

"That's true!"

"Helping everyone…" A voice of Gertrud spoke as both girls turned behind. "That's nothing but a pipe dream."

"Huh? What did you say?" Yoshika was confused. Just then they heard a door opening, it was Kyoto. He wasn't happy about this.

"Goddamnit… A another day ruined by those monsters…" Kyoto said in disappointment.

"Onee-chan! Welcome back. Something wrong?" Yoshika was concerned over her big bro.

"Oh, It's you. Something a matter?" Gertrud said in questioning.

Kyoto took a seat somewhere and spoke in a cold tone with his head down. "I went to Karlsland to buy some food that has sales going on. But some fourteen feet giant monster destroyed it… So I killed the monster with one punch… This is a second time that a store got destroyed."

"Monster? Don't you mean Neuroi?" Gertrud asked him.

"It's not a Neuroi. It's some random 14 feet Giant monster that looks like a Titan from Attack on Titan. To be honest, I destroyed the back of the neck since I found it's weakness." Kyoto took a sigh.

"But, why would you go to the store to buy some food for?"

"I just wanted to cook by myself. That's all. I just hate it when monsters randomly appear and I end it with one punch. I'm still bored with my powers."

"Why are you bored with your powers?" Lynette asked him.

"It's because I've grown too strong because of my training from the past…" Kyoto replied.

"Training, huh? How about you want to spar with me?" Gertrud was eager to challenge him.

"No thanks, I do not wish to hurt people with my fists. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to listen to some German music." He then grabs out his touch phone and plays the music, Blumenkranz as he puts his earbuds volume to the max. Gertrude didn't know what German means. As he plays the music, he looks up the sky. Yoshika, Lynette, and Gertrud starts to listen to his music as it starts to sing german while Kyoto follows the lyrics.

"Diese Welt ist grausam. Es ist traurig aber wahr. Diese Welt seltsam. Es ist fraglich aber wahr. Ist der Blumengarten echt oder falsch" Kyoto said in german. Gertrude then closely listen to his music as he kept singing in German. She didn't know that he can be good at speaking it. She kept listening to more of the lyrics.

"Ja, ich bin viel starker, als ich je gedact hab. Fliege hoher! Laufe viel schneller! Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht! Ja, ich bin viel starker, als ich je gedact hab. Ich entferne welke Blumen. Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?" Kyoto kept following the lyrics until the song ends. He then takes off his earbuds. He noticed that Gertrude was listening to it the whole time.

"Wh-What?! Don't tell me you heard me singing in German. Did you?" Kyoto said in a panic.

"German? That's Karslanic! You spoke that language, right?" Gertrude was curious to see him speak that language. "What song was that. I must know!"

"The song was Blumenkranz. Only in my world. You speak Karslanic, too? I still spoke that language for four years." Kyoto said.

"Ja." Gertrud spoke in Karslanic. "[Can you listen to my words I'm saying?]"

"[Yeah, I do. Still improving a bit.]" Kyoto spoke in German/Karslanic.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing?" Yoshika spoke at the two who were speaking their language until they noticed Yoshika's voice.

"It… It was nothing… I was… singing… Blumenkranz… That's all. It's basically Ger- Karslanic." Kyoto stopped panicking as he stood up and takes his leave. "Anyways, Lynette and Yoshika. I'll be going outside and get some fresh air. Oh and, Gertrud." Gertrud looked at him. "[Have a safe day.]" He then exits the room to get some fresh air. As he left the room, he bumped into a girl who has blonde hair as he spoke German.

"[Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! Really!]" Kyoto spoke the language until he recognize her. "Erica?"

"You can speak Karslanic, Kyoto?" Erica was curious.

"Well, yeah. I do. I spoke it for four years. Why not you do it."

"[I can speak my language as well, Kyoto]"

"I see. Well, I'm heading outside to get some fresh air. Now, if you'll excuse me, Erica." Kyoto passed through her as Erica went in the dining room anyways.

* * *

3/25/1943 **Dining Hall, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Daytime - Clear Sky

Time passes as Kyoto was seen sitting on the seat alone as he was drinking his tea as Lynette was sorting desserts and tea.

"Where could Yoshika be?" Lynette questions. "Do you know where she went, Kyo?"

"I dunno. She didn't told me anything because I was walking around outside." Kyoto replied. Just then, Yoshika arrives she was tired.

"Sorry! I'm late!" Yoshika spoke.

"What happened? I was worried!" Lynette replied.

"Sorry! This place is so big that It's tough to clean."

"We understand, Yoshika. Do what you gotta do." Kyoto talked in.

"Ok! I'll help you now, Lyn!" Yoshika asked her. "Say…"

"Yes?" Lynette replied as Kyoto hears them carefully.

"Do you think Barkhorn hates me?" Yoshika said.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Lynette was concerned of that question.

"She's right, Yoshika. I don't know why she hates you or anything. I get along with her along just fine. I don't know what's going on with her. You can go ahead and talk of why she hates you." Kyoto talked in.

"Oh, I somehow get the feeling that she's avoiding me…" Yoshika was concerned.

"It's your imagination. Captain Barkhorn acts that way with everyone." Lynette replied. "Well, not with the commander or Lieutenant Hartmann, though."

"Huh?"

"I heard the three of them have been together ever since the fighting started."

"Oh?" Yoshika questioned.

* * *

3/25/1943 **Forest** Daytime - Clear Sky

Kyoto was taking a walk in the forest, just to get some fresh air. He knew that Yoshika and Lynette are busy outside with the other witches. He stood in the middle of the forest as he looked up at a sky. He wanted to know more about Gertrud. Just then, he heard the steps of someone coming.

"There's no one left except you…" The voice said from behind as he turned around. He sees a person wearing a red jacket, red t-shirt, brown-red spiky hair, red headband, red pants, shoes, two tridents, everything was all red. He was confused is he was a Hero. But he realized that this guy came from his world.

"Oh. I know you. Are you a Hero? I can't remember…?" Kyoto tries to think.

"I'm not a Hero! Didn't I told you who I am? I'm **Sanada Yukimura-Kira**! You fought with me two times. And you almost broke two of my precious tridents." Sanada introduces himself. "And most of all. I. Am. Your. Rival!"

"Ok, redhead." Kyoto replied.

"Now, let me give you a question-"

"Like a give a shit." Kyoto insulted him.

Sanada sigh. "Oh well. Thinking yourself that playing Hero will get you nowhere. I'll be watching you…" Sanada disappears in high speed.

"I'm going home…" Kyoto decided to get out of the forest and calling it a normal day. Seems like Heroes and Rivals are coming to this world.

* * *

3/25/1943 **Outside Area, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Daytime - Clear Sky

Kyoto arrived where they saw witches sitting on tables as Minna and Mio makes some announcements. Minna encountered Kyoto's arrival.

"Ahh, good day, Kyoto. Where have you been?" Minna asked.

"Sleeping. Trying to regain my energy and reflex." Kyoto replied as he waved to Yoshika, Lynette, and Perrine as the both Yoshika and Lynette waved back. "Anyways, I found my rival that came from my world."

Everyone noticed that he said that his rival arrived to this world. Mio talked in. "Kyoto, Is that true that your rival has came to our world?"

"Yeah, He's my rival. He wanted to kill me for no reason. I fought with him two times." Kyoto said as Yoshika noticed that a person was behind him.

"Onee-chan! Watch out!" Yoshika pointed as Kyoto noticed and dodges the trident's blade. He stepped back and looked at him.

"Oh, it's you. The Redhead, right?" Kyoto sarcastically called him.

"I said don't call me that! I'm Sanada Yukimura-Kira, dumbass!" Sanada yelled.

"Oh yeah, You're interrupting little sister's tea party. Could you go somewhere else?" Kyoto kindly asked him to leave.

"Hah! Using your tactics are useless, Kyoto Miyafuji. Like I said, you're just an Hero all for nothing. And let me tell you about my story. When I was six, when I saw a picture of the Sengoku BASARA videogame character, Sanada Yukimura. I had a **BONER**. So that made me trained myself to become the best Yukimura in the modern world of Japan. I remembered then Date Masamune was a total dick. Besides, I despise heroes when that cares about saving-" Sanada's sentence was cut off.

"Shut up." Kyoto said with a blank expression. "Blah, blah, blah… You talk too much, speak 20 words or less."

"Wh-What's going on?!" Minna demanded.

"You asked for it…" Sanada said with a creepy child-like smile prepares to attack with a rapid flurry to tridents as Kyoto flawlessly dodges with inhuman speed

"His dodging… is amazing! Just like mine!" Eila exclaimed.

"You can do it, Onee-chan!" Yoshika cheered.

"So this is Kyoto's strength…" Gertrud said to herself.

Sanada went for a final thrust until Kyoto caught the blade and crushed it. Everyone was caught by surprise.

"You… You asshole! You broke my trident! You're gonna pay for that, pal!" Sanada was enraged over his broken blade. "You leave me no choice…" He then creates a clone of himself with speed around Kyoto as he spoke.

"Which one of me is the real one. Can you even hit me?" Sanada spoke as Kyoto didn't care. Sanada then jumps up to go for the surprise attack. But, Kyoto looked at Sanada in the air in a quick reaction.

"Are you done now?" Kyoto spoke bluntly.

"Bastard! **Frontal Blade Kick!** " Sanada spun wildly as he does the downward kick. Kyoto dodged it. Just then, Kyoto knew someone coming as he spoke.

"Checkmate." Kyoto said. As Gertrud with her activated familiar, furiously threw her fist swiftly and completely destroyed Sanada's crotch. Everyone saw what she did. Sanada moves back as he quivers in pain.

"Oh. How surprising, Gertrud. Good job breaking his balls. I think you made him into a woman now. At least you didn't do it on purpose." Kyoto praises her.

"Umm… Thank you…" Gertrud replied as she looked at Sanada.

Sanada was seen quivering in pain after his balls were crushed by a Karlsland girl.

[ **WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY.** ]

The background shows Kyoto sleeping in the middle next to Yoshika and Lynette in their familiars. The Technical difficulties background ends.

Sanada was seen in a serious tone. "I've worked every job from assassin to hitman. No samurai is more deadly. I'm Sanada Yukimura-Kira!"

Kyoto and Gertrud were looking at Sanada as the both didn't care.

"But I'm putting my work on hold. Now that I've found such a formidable opponent. Including the **german girl** , I'm dedicating myself to training until we settle this." Sanada said.

"Karlsland." Gertrud corrected.

"Let me know your name, girl." Sanada asked for her name.

"Gertrud Barkhorn." Gertrud replied.

"Kyoto Miyafuji, Gertrud Barkhorn!" Sanada yelled both of their names as he was still quivering in pain over his crashed balls, pointing at both. "Next time we meet, It'll be your demise!"

"Okay." Kyoto replied with a blank expression.

"I, Sanada Yukimura-Kira, the Ultimate Samurai, will bring you down without fail!" Sanada yelled.

Kyoto pounds his fist to his palm with a serious, heroic tone. "Train hard!" As Kyoto said that, Sanada disappears in a speed of sound.

"That was… interesting…?" Minna spoke in a blank manner.

"Well, Gertrud-" Kyoto's sentence was cut.

"Call me, Barkhorn." Barkhorn spoke.

"Ok, Barkhorn. Looks like you have my rival now. How about I make you my student. Since I feel bored. I think I could train you to one punch everything. Or just use the God Hand or something." Kyoto kindly asked her.

"Y-Yes! Please! Train me! I… I saw your strength. And I want to become strong like you, Kyoto!" Barkhorn was confident that she wants to be trained.

"What a change. Alright, I'll accept that." Kyoto places his hand on Barkhorn's shoulders. "I will train you till the very end in order to achieve perfection." He then puts a thumbs up at Barkhorn.

"Heh, I'm sure you're going to be a good teach, Kyoto." Erica spoke.

"Now, anyways. Where was I?" Minna said. "According to the strategy room's report, we're scheduled to have a sortie the day after tomorrow. So please relax today and restore your spirits, everyone!"

"Oh, Miyafuji and Lyn, you have training after this." Mio asked them.

"Yes, ma'am! Understood!" Yoshika and Lynette spoke in unison as Yoshika drank the tea.

"My! How ill-mannered…!" Perrine facepalms.

"Yoshika! You're supposed to drink tea without making a sound!" Lynette spoke as Yoshika didn't know that.

And so the time passes...

* * *

3/25/1943 **Abandoned Town, Britannia** Daytime - Foggy

A mysterious man with a amber emo hairstyle, equipped with a Two handed sword with a one-sided blade and a gun barrel on the tip of the blade as he carries it one handed with his strength and having a left Mechanical Weaponized arm, wearing a blue navy colored trench coat, black pants, and wearing a Sapphire necklace. The blonde man was walking through the city, as he was walking there was three strange thugs walking through.

"Step aside, punk." One of the thugs said walking. The man did not care as he passed by them, he then grabs a rock pebble as he threw it in the air and hit the rock with his sword. The rocks hut one of the thugs. The three of them turned around to see the man.

"Whoops. I was just practicing some baseball shots. Just for my leisure." The blonde man said with a tease.

"Do you think you'll just play with us and screw around, kid?" The thug leader spoke with a deep voice.

"I dunno. You look like a sight for sore eyes, bud. Why not take sleeping pills. It'll help ya out." The blonde man kept teasing.

"You asked for it bud… We'll give you the best medicine to wake up. A Blood pill that is…" The thug leader said as the three thugs starts to morph into wolf/kobold hybrid. They seemed to be having stone clubs.

 ***Devil May Cry 4 OST- The Time Has Come**

"Three against one, huh? Doesn't matter, I'd be glad to crash your party." The blonde man taunts them with a index finger as he stabs the sword on the ground as he revved the sword's engine by using the handle.

One of the thugs dashed and swung a strike, but the man dodges it as he stand on his stone club, giving it a thumbs up. The thug seemed angry as it tried to punch him with his fists. The man dodges again as he sliced the thug's head off.

"Jackpot." The man said as the second thug goes for a surprise attack. The man dodges it and uses his mechanical arm as a machine gun as it fired a flurry of bullets as he took down a second thug as he landed stylishly.

The thug leader went berserk as it tried to attack, the man swiftly dodges it and taunts it. "Too easy. Piece of cake!" The men then fired a bullet out from his sword as he pressed the handle's trigger with a 50 cal bullet as the stone club was shattered. The thug surrenders as he was threatened.

"O-Oh god, please! I surrender! I-I'll leave and never come back! Ok?" The monster thug leader pleaded. But, it was too late. The thug monster was dead.

"Monsters are part to take blame. You know that? If you want to know my name. My name is **Wolf-Braun Wilcke**. S-Class Number 8. Remember that, will ya?" Wolf decided to walk away as he spoke to himself. "Man, being here in this new world is sure weird… I wonder the Hero Association will count that in this world. Good thing my sword, Wolf Queen is still clean."

* * *

3/26/1943 **Runway, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Daytime - Clear Sky

Kyoto was seen resting at the runway., watching Yoshika, Lynette, and Barnhorn doing flying formation exercises. He was hearing Perrine's voice nearby as she called Yoshika a "raccoon dog". Which annoys him for calling Yoshika that. He thens talks to himself. " _Things are getting strange… I liberated Britannia, My rival came to this world now, I let Barkhorn crush my rival's balls, and I have Barkhorn as a disciple now. Don't tell me the heroes are coming to this world by a random pick. What if the Neuroi are afraid of me, what if they retreat and invaded my world instead as teaching a lesson. I'm not sure heroes in my world including Calystegia Witch can deal with it. If I were to bring witches to my apartment in my world. Not sure if that'll fit. I wonder what will happen to my apartment since I'm away like a long time. At least I have a friend named Hyuga Keisuke, also known as_ _ **Licenseless Rider**_ _. He is still a C-Class Number 2, he fought bank robbers and weak monsters, but he can't handle strong monsters or tough criminals in battlesuits. Since he goes by the name of Licenseless Rider. He rides his bike all the times, and he's a martial artist as well. I even know he was a black belt until he quit. I just really hope if I can call him again. But the world won't let me. If I can find a way to call my friend. I'm not sure if he comes here because of Neurois._ " As he was talking himself in thoughts. He then hears the alarm, must be a Neuroi approaching. Kyoto stood up and looked at the sky. "Well, looks like it's time."

"Enemy attack!" Mio yelled as Yoshika, Lynette, and Barkhorn noticed.

"You can't be serious!" Lynette exclaimed.

"The enemy?!" Barkhorn noticed.

"It's a Neuroi! Grip East 07, altitude of 15,000!" Mio spoke as Minna and Perrine came along. "They've been breaking from their usual attack cycle lately."

"They'be apparently been active in Karlsland, but I don't know the details…" Minna said.

"Karlsland?!" Barkhorn exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Minna spoke.

"No, it's nothing…" Barkhorn replied.

"Alright, change of formation!" Mio said. "Perrine will be Barkhorn's second, and Miyafuji will come with me."

" _Again?!_ " Perrine said in thoughts.

Mio uses her magic eye as she spotted a Neuroi. "Enemy sighted!" Mio suddenly looked up, Kyoto was seen falling down the sky. "K-Kyoto-san?!"

"W-What?! Why is that raccoon dog's big brother doing here?!" Perrine exclaimed as every witches in flight were noticing this

Kyoto fell down and threw a fierce punch at the Neuroi, instantly destroying it. Ending the battle quickly.

"You interrupted my spare time..." Kyoto said as he was falling. Six witches were shocked that he just one punched a Neuroi… again. "Welp, I'm falling. I guess I can't fly afterall."

"H-How did he do that?! There's no way he just one punched that Neuroi!" Perrine exclaimed.

"That's my Onee-chan, to you, Perrine!" Yoshika said with a smile as Perrine is still annoyed.

" _So this is Kyoto's true power… Unbelievable…_ " Barkhorn said in thoughts as she was surprised.

"A-Amazing! That's his powers when Kyoto freed my homeland!" Lynette was surprised.

Mio was shocked as she saw Barkhorn to grab Kyoto from falling. "W-Well… That was unexpecting. Mission accomplished! Return to base."

"Y-Yes…" The witches said in unison as they flew back to base.

Meanwhile, Barkhorn was carrying Kyoto in a bridal style. She was amazed of how powerful he is.

"M-Master?" Barkhorn asked.

"Why are you calling me that?" Kyoto questions.

"It's because… I'm your student. You wanted to teach me to become stronger like you." Barkhorn said. "I understand that you're New Girl's older brother. You are the 'Hero', right?"

"Yes. I'm a Hero for fun, doing it as a hobby." Kyoto said.

"Umm… You… did a good job, Master." Barkhorn said with a slight blush.

"Oh, Thank you." Kyoto replied as both headed back to base. "Also, Come to my quarters. I wanna talk."

"B-But. Can we talk here, Master?"

"Oh, sure. Go ahead. I just don't mind."

"I wanted to say this but… It's about my sister, Chris…"

"Chris? Your sister?"

"Yes… Back in my past, I was protecting Karlsland against the Neuroi. My sister, Chris is in minor condition at the hospital. The past keep haunting me. I… I don't know when will it end. When I met you and New girl-"

"Call her Yoshika."

"R-Right, I was dumbfounded and I called you weaks. But now, It still haunts me… I just want to get rid of it and live a happy life…"

"Hey, don't be sad. You're in the same team. Witches gotta be proud, y'know? My sis wanted to protect everyone. Why not do the same like your sister? There is a better hope, Barkhorn. All you gotta do is forget the past and walk straight into a brighter future. I understand of how you feel. Back in my world, I lost my parents because I was defenseless. And that made me a Hero. A Hero for Fun. and Profit. If you want to meet your sister, I don't mind to come with you. It's for the future for witches and humans to live in harmony. Like I said, we're your friends. Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, Minna, Mio, every witches are your friends." Kyoto said as Barkhorn starts to shed a tear as Kyoto wiped them off. "There was tears running so I got rid of it."

"T-Thank you… for everything, Kyoto Miyafuji… Or I should say Master?" Barkhorn spoke as she as sad but smiled.

"Whichever sees you fit." Kyoto replied.

"All right, Master." Barkhorn said as she still carries Kyoto back to the base. "I think… I'll go ask Commander Minna to have a day off…"

"Go for it."

* * *

3/26/1943 **Karlsland** Afternoon - Clear Sky

People were under attack by a flock of mosquitos who are gathering up into the skies. One man who wields a gunblade and a mechanical arm who is overwhelmed by a huge flock of them. He fired his fire-infused bullet as he pulled the trigger, the bullet makes the impact as the bullet exploded, contacting a flock on mosquitos to burn. Which was revealed to be a bug girl with red skin. Wolf, who was on the rooftop was being overwhelmed.

"Damn… You never give up…" Wolf said in pain.

"Oooh? Thanks to my childrens who collected blood for me. Now… I am much stronger!" The Mosquito Girl threw Wolf in the air as she dashed through him with immense speed.

Kyoto was seen standing on top of Barkhorn's back while Mio and Minna who are looking at it. Kyoto then commands them.

"Mio, Minna. Do not attack. I already have the plan sorted. I can tell the Hero is gonna die. But I'm not gonna allow that. Barkhorn… Throw me!"

"Roger!" Barkhorn responded with a soldier-like tone. Kyoto lightly jumps off as Barnhorn grabs both of his legs and starts spinning with her strength until she let go, sending Kyoto like a bullet.

"Whoa… Look at him go!" Minna was shocked.

"This is unbelievable!" Mio reacted.

Meanwhile, back at the fight. Wolf is still in the air and is about to die. "Damn… It seems I'm a goner… Looks like I'm going to make my sword self-destruct. Forgive me… Mother…" Wolf spoke as the Mosquito Girl dashes towards Wolf as his sword glowed blue. Just then, a slap came out of nowhere and punched the Mosquito Girl midair as it was thrown in the sky as the body exploded into a pool of blood as the raging winds reacted

Wolf noticed that the Mosquito Girl is dead in one hit. He noticed of who he is. It was Kyoto.

"Mosquitos… sucks!" Kyoto said with a smile as Wolf fell on the ground. Kyoto then lands on the rooftops as he looked at Wolf who is in pain. Suddenly, he know this hero. but why is he in pain.

"Hey… Are you… a S-Class Hero?" Kyoto points at Wolf.

"Hey… You're that cheat that people were talking about you as a rumor. A B-Rank, right?" Wolf spoke who is still in pain. Kyoto looked at the sword and his left arm.

"Nice sword and a Robot arm"

"Thanks, bud… Who are you again, cheat?"

"It's Kyoto Miyafuji. Just call me that."

"Nice to meet cha… Kyoto…"

"Are you alright, pal?"

"A bit… I can stand… Ow…" Wolf slowly stood up as he grabbed his sword and puts it on his back. "Say, You part of Hero Association?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing now."

"501st Joint Fighter Wing? What's that?"

Kyoto points to his right. "Them."

Gertrude, Minna, and Mio arrived in time.

"Master/Kyoto/Miyafuji-san!" The three said in unison until they look at the injured S-Class Hero.

"Master, Do you know this man?" Barkhorn asked Kyoto.

"Yeah, He's a S-Class Hero. One of the toughest heroes out there in the Hero Association."

"S-Class?" Minna was dumbfounded of the class rank.

"You see. Heroes has their own class rank. C is the lowest. S is the highest. A and B are average. also, I don't know his name. Besides Calystegia Witch."

"Oh… So you've met her, huh?" Wolf spoke as his arms hurt. "Also, Who are you girls? Why are you in that machine equipped with old guns… and no pants?"

"It's a long story…" Mio asked him. "Who are you, S-Class Hero."

"My name? Heh. Since you ladies asked. I will do it. My name is **Wolf-Braun Wilcke**. S-Class, Rank Number 8. Nice you meet you three." Wolf introduces him with a smile. However, Minna noticed that he has a surname.

"It seems you have a surname like mine." Minna asked.

"Oh! Lonesome me! What a coincidence! Do you have a name, miss?"

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Mio Sakamoto, second in command."

"Gertrud Barkhorn, from the Karlsland Air Force."

"Well then, It's nice to meet you all!"

"You're still hurt. Do you want the girls to take you to their base? I have a little sister to heal you up." Kyoto asked.

"Wait. You have a little sister? You're not from this world!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Exactly. That's why I'm acting as a Big Bro to her. Anyways, You're in not in Japan anymore. What you're in is the alternate universe in the year 1943 where we're in a war against an alien creature known as Neurois. Mio will explain it to you later. But for now, let's take you to the base." Kyoto then signals Mio and Minna to carry Wolf as Gertrud carried Kyoto as they flew back.

"Master, are you sure about this?" Gertrud spoke.

"I'm sure. I met him back in my world. He's our ally now. I'm sure he's gonna be useful." Kyoto replied. "Also, how did meeting your sister go?"

"It's… great. She said that she's feeling well now."

"That's good. Anyways, Let's head back now. I'm sure Erica Hartmann is going to be proud of us." Kyoto smiled as the team heads back to base.

* * *

3/26/1943 **Dining Hall, 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base** Evening - Clear Sky

With Wolf healed up by Yoshika, Kyoto and Wolf sit in front of each other as Perrine poured a herbal tea onto a cup and then walks away. Minna was seen sitting next to Kyoto. Kyoto then asks some question.

"Now, Wolf. Mio was able to give you information about this world to know about and states such as Japan, as Fuso. Now, first question. How did you came to this world?" Kyoto questions him.

"Well, It all started when there was a black cyclone up in the sky and those floating black things appeared and fired lasers in Morioh City, Japan in 2016. I was involved, my S-Class teammate named Jumpin' Jack Flash tried his best to stop that thing. Oh and Calystegia Witch as there, too. She couldn't find a way to kill it, though. With all of her elements not working, I decided to jump into action and take the risk. I did hit it but the blue flash sent me to this world. And there I traveled around the land in this world to search for monsters to kill. And then this is where i met you."

"Wow, even she doesn't know now to kill a Neuroi? She needs to think straight and learn more next time." Kyoto said.

"Black Cyclone… Don't you mean… a Neuroi has invaded your world?" Minna questions him.

"Well, yeah. It was destroying the city and killing a lot of people. I'm sure the heroes are doing their best to stop it, Sis." Wolf replied.

"You know they need to destroy the core to end it. Also, why are you calling Minna your sister. Like how old are you?" Kyoto asked him.

"22 years old." Wolf replied.

"Oh ok." Kyoto looked at Minna. "Hey, Minna. Is he ok calling you Sis?"

"Ahh, It's alright. I don't mind, though." Minna smiled at Kyoto.

"I see. Now, Question two. Did you remember anything when you came here?" Kyoto asked him a another question.

"Hmm… I did woke up in an abandoned town in Engl- Britannia. Filled with monsters and creeps. So then I traveled to Ger- Karlsland to search for more monsters. That's all I know. Also, I was wondering if any heroes appeared in the world?" Wolf asked him a question.

"Well. I only met you, but a rival came to this world now and wanted to kill me. So I let Barkhorn to crush my rival's balls to teach him a lesson." Kyoto replied.

"Who was his name then." Wolf asked him as he drank his tea

"Sanada Yukimura-Kira." Kyoto said as he correctly drank his tea.

"Oh, that guy, he's a sight for sore eye. I'm his rival as well. I beated him five times and he never gives up." Wolf replied.

"Anyways, It's getting nighttime. How about I'll provide you to the quarters, Mr. Wolf?" Minna asked Wolf.

"Quarters?"

"She means a free room to live in." Kyoto said.

"Oh, sweet. I'd love to, Sis. Take me there and I'll go to sleep right away." Wolf said as Minna leads him out of the Dining Room as Kyoto stood up and thought of himself.

" _Neurois… invading my world? Are they teaching me a lesson? I guess they're scared of me. Oh well, I'm going to bed._ " Kyoto said in thoughts. And so he went to bed.

* * *

3/27/1943 **Runway, 501st Joint Fighter Wing** Daytime - Clear Sky

The Witches equipped with weapons excluding Gertrud who is away at this moment, and Wolf surrounded an monster who claims to be Subterraneans as they threatened them.

"I am the Subterranean King! Surface dwellers! Prepare yourselves f-" The Subterranean King's sentence gets cut off as Kyoto came out of nowhere by kicking the king into space with a brutal kick.

Kyoto then prepares his fighting stance for his excitement as the Subterranean minions were shocked and afraid that their leader is dead. "Now, Bring it on!"

In split second, the subterranean minions placed the sign with a white small flag on it as the minions swam away into the ocean with the sign that says. "We Surrender!"

"Eh?" Kyoto realized they retreated. "Guess I've grown too strong." He then walks back to his room to sleep until Yoshika and Lynette follows him.

"Onee-chan. You don't look so good…" Yoshika asks him.

"Are you alright, Kyo? You look tired." Lynette asks him.

"It's ok. I feel fine…" Kyoto spoke as he kept walking back.

"Man, what's with him?" Wolf asked the witches.

"Maybe he's that tired! Just give him a rest." Shirley smiled.

And so today was bizarre than it used to be. And thus, the journey of The Strongest Hero continues.

* * *

 **Next Episode Preview!**

"Hello everyone! My name is Yoshika Miyafuji. A Sergeant of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, known as Strike Witches. Umm… I have Onee-chan now, best friends with Lyn. And i'm making friends with new witches as well! But I'm still doing my best to help and protect everyone! Onee-chan told me about 'episode previews' and asked me to read it out loud. Anyways… To read this… Next time on One Punch-Witch: Unyielding Strength of my Fists! Good luck, Onee-chan! I hope you can protect everyone!"

 **Episode Preview End!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading. If you're wondering of why I'm making One Punch Man and Strike Witches together. This is only for fun and I love it. Now, there's going to be Three Chapters on this story. Why? Because Strike Witches episodes are 12 episodes each. So Chapter 1 is Episode 1 to 4 merged together. Once it hits the last chapter. I'll starting planning a second Season or a Arc. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy. Have a nice day! See ya!**


End file.
